The Curse Of Sorrow
"We've done the impossible, and that makes us mighty- Captain Malcom Reynolds" Our Forums History of the Guild It all started when guild leader Arland beat the 1 in 8 thousand chance and found a guildologem. At this point in the game he was unsure as to what it was and decided to ask his brother, who also played dofus, what it was. His brother told him of the power that a guildologem possessed and so, together, they went to the Temple of Guilds were they created The Curse of Sorrow and; subsequently this Wikia page, which you are now reading. Though the guild is still young, we have many very active members who will never hesitate to help you if you are in need. Recruitment In order to join this guild, you must be at least level 30 to go on approval, after this, you have to give 500 experience points before being recognised as a full member. We accept Dofus players of any alignment so long as they are active. Rank Requirements Servant :Required level: 30 :Required guild experience points: 500 :Rights: You have none but if you continue to be courteous and respectful of your elders, then you will advance quickly. :Responsibilities: Servants must continue to be active in the Guild, and show respect to the guild, especially to the higher ranked members. Defender :Required level: 35 :Required guild experience points: 1.000 :This is the standard rank of the Guild. :Responsibilities: Defenders are able to Choose how much percent of their experience points are donated to the guild; however,they must first talk to a guild Elder for approval of their donated experience choice. You must also defend the guild Collectors. Manufacturer :Required level: 35 :Required guild experience points: 1500 :Required proffession level: 30 :A highly respected rank in which you use your profession skills for the benefit of the guild. Without Manufacturers, the guild could have trouble surviving. Be respectful to the other guildmates and help them get what they need. Manufacturer is the First of the three most trusted positions of the guild. :Responsibilities: Help with the Manufacturing of the good requested by guild mates. Be respectful to all guild members. Keeper :Required level: 40 :Required guild experience: 3000 :Rights:You will take new members under your wing and help them get to know the guild and its members. In addition to this you can manage experience boosts and the percent of points your fellow guildmates donate to the guild. Recruiting new members will fall most heavily onto you, with the permission of your elders. Treasurer :Required level: 45 :Required guild experience: 5000 :Rights: Place Collectors, collect the drops, and then distribute them evenly among the other members. This position is very esteemed and important as you have prove yourself in the eyes of your elders. Officer :Required level: 55 :Required guild experience: 50,000 :Rights: Now that you have prove yourself to our Leader as well as the other members, you now have responsibility over their training and discipline as well as overseeing the treasurers and keepers to help make sure they do their jobs right. You are as high as it gets without being the commander. "The Purpose of war is not to die for your country, it is to make the other bastard die for his- General Patton"